Persecusion en la ciudad
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Persecución en la ciudad - por que me quieres alcanzar - la preventiva te toco - casi me alcanzas y me voy Fic dedicado a Artemiss90. Ambas trabajamos en el asi que merece credito. Un psicopata persigue a la Tte Laura Gomez. No descansara hasta matarla. Solo que no cuenta que esta vez ella no esta sola AU. OJO. CONTIENE LEMON Y VIOLENCIA. SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD
1. Chapter 1

Esa noche estaba lleno en la discoteca Mirage. El ambiente era de cortesía y sensualidad.

Laura caminó entre la gente directo a la barra para tomar una bebida cuando los ojos de Saga la encontraron. Hermosa, absolutamente hermosa. Con su lacio cabello obscuro cayendo a los lados de su rostro, su cuerpo grácil moviéndose con seguridad esquivando la multitud. Vestía un vestido corto de seda color melocotón ajustada en la cintura por un cordón de plata trenzada que se cerraba sobre un hombro y caía en suaves pliegues sobre sus exquisitos muslos y su adorable pecho. Parecía una patricia romana sacada directamente de un fresco de algún artista renacentista. Se giró hacia su hermano Kanon con impaciencia.

\- Mira- le dijo- ¿Quién es esa belleza envuelta en seda que viene hacia aquí?

Kanon miró disimuladamente por sobre su hombro y buscó con sus ojos el objeto del interés de su hermano gemelo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apreciativa.

\- Ah- dijo con placer- esa, mi hermano, es la dama de la que te hablé. Es perfecta para ti. Su reputación es tan impecable como su aspecto. Pero es una chica difícil… Veré si consigo presentártela.

Saga se agitó en su silla. Con sólo verla, su entrepierna se había vuelto rígida en un minuto. Hacía pocos días que había llegado a la ciudad y conocía a muy poca gente. La observó detenidamente mientras Kanon se alejaba en busca de su amigo.

Ella se sentó frente a la barra y saludó con una sonrisa al barman, éste depositó una copa de vino blanco frente a ella sin que se lo pidiese, por lo visto conocedor de las preferencias de la dama. Ella tenía una expresión tranquila, relajada. Su rostro tenía las perfectas proporciones de una escultura clásica, los pómulos, la nariz, la frente. Su túnica dejaba el hombro derecho descubierto, revelando una sedosa piel que incitaba a deslizar la lengua sobre ella. El pensamiento agitó su pene y envió un escalofrío por su columna.

\- Bueno, veo que te has colgado. Déjame presentarte a unos amigos.- dijo Kanon

Saga observó a la pequeña pelirroja vestida de negro. En el otro extremo había un hombre grande, de casi dos metros de altura, parado un paso detrás de ella con una expresión risueña en la cara. Kanon los presentó como la Nat y Brian. A su lado estaba Luis, amigo de Kanon, vistiendo unos apretados jeans y una camisa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo.

Se saludaron con cortesía, especialmente a Nat.

\- Dime Saga, ¿estás casado? - dijo Nat complacida con el look de Saga.

\- No Nat, no lo estoy. - Contestó

\- Bien. Te presentaré a Lauris, pero antes debo advertirte que es bastante especial.- Saga la miró curioso

Saga asintió con la cabeza. Nat continuó

\- Cuando ella se acerque, mantente en tu lugar y no oses tocarla o se enfadará.

\- Entendido.

Laura recorrió con la vista el salón, en la otra punta de la barra vio a Nat y a su chico hablando con tres más. ¿Serían Luis, su amigo y el hermano de este? Estaban de espaldas ahora y no podía verles bien. Bebió el último trago de su copa y se dirigió a ellos. Fue directamente hacia Nat y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Déjame presentarte a Luis, aunque creo que ya lo conoces.

\- Sólo de vista- dijo Laura asintiendo con la cabeza- Encantada Luis- dijo sin extender su mano para un saludo.

\- Éste- continuó Nat- es su amigo Kanon y su hermano Saga.

Laura giró para verlos. Kanon era un espécimen encantador, de largo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. El otro… ¡Santo Dios! Aunque eran casi idénticos, su cabello era de un tono mas claro y sus ojos tenían una mirada mucho mas profunda.

El corazón de Laura dio un salto y luego se detuvo. Mil preguntas saltaron a su mente. Maldita sea, estaba muy guapo con sus jeans ajustados y su camisa de seda blanca. Su larguisimo cabello desordenado y esos ojos azules…

Laura apartó la vista de él ignorando por completo su inclinación de cabeza.

Saga quedó atónito. Lo había despreciado abiertamente delante de todos. Lo ignoró. Se sintió herido, rechazado, excluido. Observó cómo ella charlaba animadamente con Nat y le hacía preguntas a Kanon y Luis. Ellos contestaban y ella sonreía. Sonreía pero no lo miraba. Aprovechó su desprecio para observarla detenidamente. La suave caricia de sus manos sobre el hombro de Nat cuando le hablaba, uno o dos toques amistosos sobre la cabeza de Brian, una palmadita sobre la mano de Luis… sobre la de Kanon… Saga se acercó un poco más, esperando alguna deferencia hacia él, que nunca llegó.

Laura se despidió del grupo y se alejó sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

\- Oh Dios - dijo Luis - ¿qué demonios fue eso? Miraba asombrado en la dirección en que se fue Laura. Ella nunca había sido tan cortante con nadie.

\- Enseguida vengo - dijo Nat- Brian, quédate aquí con los muchachos y no se dejen avanzar por nadie, ¿entendido?

\- Si - contestó Brian.

Nat jaló del cuello de la camisa acercando la cara de Brian a la suya para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- Te amo- le dijo ella antes de soltarlo y salir detrás de Laura.

Saga se giró a observó a las mujeres en la otra esquina del salón. Se habían sentado en un amplio sofá de piel y hablaban haciendo gestos con las manos. Laura parecía cabreada y Nat sorprendida. Entonces Laura se puso de pie y se marchó por la puerta principal y desapareció. No la volvió a ver por el resto de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

El viernes siguiente, Laura entro a la discoteca casi a la misma hora.

Se sentó en la barra y se tomó su copa de vino. Ninguno de sus amigos se veían por ningún lado. Gracias a Dios. No estaba de ánimos para charlar ni para flirtear con nadie, pidió otra copa y otra más. Estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos cuando alguien ocupó la butaca a su lado. No giró para ver su rostro, no hizo falta. Su voz lo delató. Saga. Mierda.

Durante diez minutos jugaron a ignorarse. Ella no lo miraba, él no la miraba. Laura seguía todos sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Pidió una cerveza importada y la bebió con deleite. Estaba muy quieto pero relajado. Hubiera querido tener gafas de sol para poder observarlo sin hacer contacto visual… pero no las tenía.

Empezó a revolverse en su silla, inquieta, indecisa. El suave aroma de su perfume llegaba hasta ella y se le hacía agua la boca. Un leve carraspeo de él le puso los pelos de punta. No se giró.

Saga suspiró suavemente y Laura se estremeció. Notó que él agachaba la cabeza en un gesto compungido. Oh! Delicioso. No estaba segura, pero juraría que tendría una mirada mortificada. Él lentamente apoyó un codo en la barra y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, pensativo, vulnerable.

Ya basta. Laura se levantó lentamente y se puso a su lado, sin mirarlo.

-Quieres Bailar?

Saga se quedó atónito. El corazón le daba saltos, las manos le temblaron con anticipación. Luchó contra la excitación para que no le temblara la voz cuando le contestó con un susurro claro que si antes de que ella lo tomara de la mano y lo condujera a la pista de baile.

El Lunes a primera hora de la mañana, Saga apareció en los archivos del precinto policiaco numero 5 de Atenas con dos vasos de café y una rosa para el escritorio de Laura.

Estaba obsesionado con ella, intrigado, caliente. La encontró sentada frente al ordenador, con su cabello perfectamente recogido, y con un aire de eficiencia que lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

Pero ella mantuvo la distancia, bien, si ese era su juego, él lo jugaría.

\- Buenos días señorita Gomez. Traje café, ¿le apetece?

Laura apenas había dormido. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en Saga, en su trabajo, en su vida… en Sebastian. En todo lo que había pasado.

\- Gracias.

Fue lo único que le salió. Lo miró largamente, estudiándola. Ella tenía mucha experiencia en estudiar a la gente, en ver detrás de sus gestos. Saga no parecía el típico chico ateniense. Quizás, se lo tomaba en serio, quizás podría probar y ver qué pasaba. Dios, se sentía tan sola a veces.!

Él permaneció de pie, esperando que le invitara a sentarse. Ella podía ver la intención.

\- Gustas Sentarte?

Saga sonrió. Había picado. Él esperó que fuera ella la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Qué te trae por el inframundo, Saga?

Él suspiró y Laura se derritió.

\- Bien, quería simplemente desearte un buen dia.

Laura sonrió, iluminando el alma de Saga. Se veía hermosa cuando sonreía.

\- Gracias. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo.

Saga sonrió en respuesta. Se armó de valor y soltó lo que había venido a decir.

\- Me honrarías si consideraras cenar conmigo una de estas noches…¿tal vez esta semana?

Ella se quedó helada. Carajo, ¿y ahora qué?. Ella dejó las formalidades. Al demonio con todo.

\- ¿No estas yendo muy rapido?

Su tono de voz era censurador.

\- Perdón no quise hacerlo… Es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué qué?

\- Quisiera verte de nuevo. Quisiera que me des una oportunidad.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo es que alguien con tu look a tu edad estas soltero?

\- Simplemente no habia encontrado a la mujer que me quitara el sueno, hasta ahora…

\- Pensaré en tu proposición.

Saga suspiró aliviado. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de agradarla.

\- Gracias. He traído esta rosa para su escritorio… espero la aceptes.

Ella se derritió de nuevo. El hijo de puta la estaba seduciendo y sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Gracias.- Se puso de pié y se acercó a su lado.

El corazón de Saga palpitaba con anticipación. Laura acercó su boca a la suya y lo devoró con ansia. Él se rindió al beso y se dejó hacer. Le dio la bienvenida a su lengua exploradora y cuando estaba acostumbrándose a su sabor, lo soltó, dejándolo hambriento.

\- Ahora vete antes de que me reganen.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura estaba hecha un lío. Había decidido no volver a hablar con Saga en la oficina. Ese viernes iba al Mirage, como siempre. Después de todo, era la única vida social que tenía.

Salía de su departamento con la cabeza en otro lado, de manera que no vio el auto estacionado enfrente, ni al hombre que la observaba desde dentro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Él salió del coche y corrió hasta ella.

\- ¿Así que aquí te escondes, perra?- gruñó cuando alcanzó su brazo y la jaló.

Automáticamente sus instintos saltaron. Con un movimiento rápido, se giró y lo golpeó en las costillas. Liberándose de su agarre, Laura se disponía a seguir golpeándolo, cuando vio su cara y se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿Tú? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?

No podía creerlo. La había encontrado. Meses llevando una vida de bajo perfil, escondiéndose en los archivos de un precinto diferente, no saliendo a más lugares públicos que no fueran la disco… para que el maldito la encontrara justo en la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Pensaste que te librarías de mí? No te iba a ser tan fácil…

En ese momento Laura le dio un golpe en el mentón que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo, y empezó a correr. Correr. Sí, era lo único que podía hacer.

Llegó al club, no tenía otro lugar dónde ir. Con el corazón escapándosele por la boca, buscó a Nat.

Su amiga estaba en la barra con Brian.

\- Nat- dijo jadeante.

\- ¡Por Dios, Laura! ¿Qué te pasa? No te has cambiado y pareces cansada.

En ese momento, Saga se acercaba a ellas. Laura no lo vió llegar.

\- Me encontró, Nat, él me encontró ¡!- Solo necesitó decir eso para que el color abandonara el rostro de Nat.

Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Saga notó la alteración de ambas y se acercó.

\- Noooo- Nat sonaba aturdida.- ¿te siguió hasta aquí?

\- No, lo dejé fuera de combate.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Saga cada vez más preocupado.

\- Nada- se apresuró a decir Laura- lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte.

Él se quedó perplejo pero no se movió. _¿Qué había sucedido?_

Laura se estremecía y jadeaba. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

\- Estaba frente a mi edificio. Sabe donde vivo, Nat.

Sonaba desesperada. Brian se le acercó. La fantasía había terminado. Eran simplemente Laura y Nat con su novio Brian, el detective de la policía.

\- Cálmate Laura- dijo Brian- Arreglaremos esto.

Se giró hacia Saga.

\- Saga- dijo Brian, su voz sonaba ahora tan autoritaria que Saga casi se ríe.- Necesitamos un lugar donde esconder a Laura. ¿Tiene usted alguna sugerencia?

Saga lo miró como a través de un grueso cristal. Era todo tan irreal.

\- Cla-claro- titubeó- tengo una casa cerca de la playa, pero… ¿Alguien puede decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

\- Luego Saga, luego. Ahora nuestra prioridad es sacar a Laura de aquí.

Salieron del club. Saga miraba a Nat, la había visto con su uniforme azul en el precinto cuando fue a entregarle el café a Laura y en el club, vistiendo de negro. Pero no esperaba ver a Brian portando tambien una gran placa de la policía.

Subieron los cuatro al auto de Saga y salieron de la ciudad. Laura estaba muda. Su mirada perdida por la ventanilla. Brian apretaba la mandíbula y Nat no dejaba de frotarse la cara.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando- repetía Nat una y otra vez.

\- ¿Me podrían decir qué sucede?- preguntó Saga pacientemente.

Fue Brian quien habló.

\- Un demente persigue a Laura. Si tiene oportunidad la matará. ¿Es eso suficiente información para usted?- dijo, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y marcaba.

Habló un minuto con alguien en susurros. Saga no pudo escuchar todo, pero alcanzó a descifrar que estaba informando a alguien sobre que se ausentaba a una "casa segura".

La intriga atenazaba a Saga, pero a pesar de todo, entendía que se trataba de proteger a Laura contra un loco. Y él haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron al cabo de casi una hora de viaje. El lugar estaba bastante escondido entre un denso follaje. Un camino de grava conducía hasta la casa, semi oculta por las plantas. Era hermoso, pensó Laura. Y alejado. Eso también podía ser peligroso.

La construcción tenía dos plantas y estaba bien abastecida. Había cuatro habitaciones y un gran comedor y cocina.

\- Siéntanse como en casa- propuso Saga.

Él observaba a Laura. El temor no había desaparecido de su cara, pero la compostura había vuelto en parte. Era una mujer muy fuerte y eso le gustaba a él.

Después de varias llamadas de Brian y de que diera una vuelta por los alrededores para estudiar la propiedad, Saga les dio habitaciones para pasar la noche. Preparó una cena improvisada con lo que había en la despensa y esperó una oportunidad para hablar con Laura.

Ella estaba sentada en la cocina, Nat y Brian subieron a la habitación, de manera que Saga aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

\- Sí- dijo ella como saliendo de una ensoñación- Te debo una disculpa. Esto fue todo muy raro y demasiado rápido.

\- Lo fue, si. Pero estoy preocupado. Por que Brian tomo el mando?

\- Fue el detective que investigó a mi ex jefe… el que me está persiguiendo.

\- Ya veo. ¿Me contarás qué pasó?

Laura suspiró. Realmente no quería contarle nada, pero sabía que algo debería decirle. Por lo menos por agradecimiento, si él no hubiera estado allí, no sabía dónde podría haber ido.

\- Está bien. Sebastian, mi ex jefe, es un psicópata. Él arruinó mi vida, mi carrera y me alejó de mi familia. No contento con eso, intenta matarme. Pero no hay ninguna prueba que pueda usar en su contra. Brian ha querido atraparlo por años… quizás ésta sea su oportunidad… Si lo arresta intentando algo…

\- ¿No te pondrías como cebo, verdad?

Laura lo miró con la mirada de una persona que no tenía nada que perder. Una profunda tristeza embargó a Saga. Cielos, él la quería. No sabía por qué, apenas la conocía. Pero algo dentro de él le hacía querer estar con ella como fuera.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por que todo esto acabe, Saga, cualquier cosa.- Una lágrima cayó sin permiso por la mejilla de Laura y el corazón de Saga dejó de latir.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo responder a su toque. Le tomó la barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

Por toda respuesta Laura lo jaló hacia ella y devoró su boca con avidez. Al demonio con todas sus reservas, tenía a este hombre caliente ante ella, dispuesto a someterse a sus caprichos y ya no había nada que ocultar… bueno, no mucho. Pero de todas formas, podía morir en cualquier momento. Sebastian podía dar con ella y todo acabaría. No iba a desperdiciar sus posibles últimos momentos.

Se separó de su boca y lo miró a los ojos. La excitación que vio en él lanzó un estremecimiento de anticipación a lo largo de su columna.

Se puso de pie y lo arrinconó contra la encimera de la cocina.

\- Quítate la ropa, de prisa. Necesito des estresarme y espero no te molesta que juegue un poco contigo- él asintió

Saga no cabía en sí mismo. Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Ella rebuscaba en los cajones de la encimera. Cuando se giró hacia él, tenía un rollo de cinta de embalar en la mano _._ No había nada más excitante que el miedo aparentemente.

\- Siéntate en la silla.

Obedeció sin decir palabra. Ella lo hizo deslizar hasta que el trasero le quedó al borde de la silla, los testículos le colgaban y su enorme erección se levantaba alta y lista.

\- Los brazos hacia atrás.- Se puso a sus espaldas y Saga sintió el ruido de la cinta.

Al instante, sus manos estaban fuertemente atrapadas y bastante incómodas.

\- Las rodillas bien separadas y los pies hacia atrás.

Le ajustó los tobillos a las patas traseras de la silla. Estaba arqueado, expuesto e incómodo pero aun asi muy excitado.

\- Hermoso- dijo ella.

Una uña rodó desde su pómulo hacia su cuello, deslizándose impíamente hasta su pecho y abdomen, luego bajando más, y más hasta arañar sus bolas. Éstas se estremecieron y se arrugaron al contacto. Ella soltó una risita.

Ella ya estaba empapada de sólo tenerlo allí atado. Sería capaz de tener un orgasmo con sólo oírlo gemir.

Laura acercó su boca al oído de Saga.

\- Mmm…, sabes tan bien Saga. Te comería despacio, lentamente. Mordisco a mordisco. ¿Te gustaría eso?

\- S-sí.

Laura paseó la lengua por su garganta expuesta, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su piel a su paso. Él era tan receptivo, tan sensible. No sabía con qué clase de mujeres había estado él antes, pero por lo pronto, estaba respondiendo bien a su gusto. Muchos se escandalizaban cuando los amarraba asi.

Ella pasó sus manos por su tórax y se detuvo en sus pezones. Eran pequeños y deliciosamente duros ante la estimulación. Mordisqueó uno y luego alivió el escozor con un lametazo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se deleitó con su boca y la piel de su cuello. Saga gemía sintiendo la entrepierna caliente de Laura sobre su polla.

Ella bajó a su pecho y devoró cada centímetro de su piel, mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos, evitando adrede su entrepierna.

Estaba tan duro, tan extasiado que no pensó poder resistir mucho más. Ella lo soltó.

\- Ven… terminemos lo que comencé – dijo jalándolo hacia la recamara

Cuando llegaron ahí, suavemente lo empujo para que cayera sobre la cama.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, disfrutando de sus suspiros y gemidos de deseo.

Se quitó la ropa por completo y quedó desnuda frente a Saga.

\- Mírame.

Saga la observó. Su cuerpo era deslumbrante, su piel suave y brillante… estaba surcada de cicatrices en el abdomen. ¡Dios!

\- ¿Te repugna lo que ves, Saga?

Él estaba con la boca abierta. Hizo un esfuerzo para contestar.

\- No pero... ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Varias puñaladas de mi ex jefe. Claro que nunca pude demostrar que había sido él, ya que tenía una coartada perfecta. Se cubrió el rostro con una media… como si con eso no fuera a reconocerlo como fuera.

\- Déjame tocarte por favor…

\- Hazlo.

Saga zambulló su boca en ella, degustándola, probándola y deleitándose al darle placer a Laura. Laura observaba el rostro de Saga, por un momento sonrió. No era el idiota que había pensado, muy al contrario, le daba la impresión de que era un hombre en el que se podría confiar… algún día, si Sebastian no la mataba antes.

Pero no le iba a ser fácil deshacerse de ella, salvo que le disparara con un rifle de largo alcance, porque si estaba a menos de diez metros de ella, Laura sabía muy bien cómo defenderse.

Ella le acarició el cabello y él abrió los ojos. La mirada en ellos hizo palpitar el corazón de Laura. Jamás en toda su vida había visto tanta devoción y…¿afecto? No, no podía ser. Era muy pronto.

¿Pero por qué? Ella no era nadie, no tenía nada que ofrecer a un hombre, salvo una reputación destruida rodeada de escándalos y dolor.

El dolor se abrió paso ante el placer de sus labios y Laura se alejó de él. No iba a llegar al orgasmo con esas cosas en su cabeza y ella lo sabía.

\- -Basta ya, estoy cansada.

Saga se quedó con los ojos como platos.

\- -Me voy a dormir, ha sido una noche demasiado larga.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, tomo su ropa y salio a otra habitacion, dejándolo de piedra.

Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, él supo que algo pasó, algo había pasado por su mente en un momento y ella se heló. Dispuesto a jugarse el todo o nada, Saga la siguió. No estaba en la habitación que le había dado, así que bajó a la cocina y allí la encontró, sentada sobre la encimera, agarrándose la cabeza.

Dudó si acercarse o no, pero mil preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y seguía necesitando sentir su calor.

Ella notó su presencia.

\- Por favor vete- dijo con voz quebrada, y fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Se puso frente a ella y la tomó por las muñecas, descubriendo su rostro y sus ojos hinchados.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes? - dijo, pero su tono no podía ser más lastimero.

Saga sonrió. Ella era humana después de todo, y eso le afectaba en lo más profundo.

\- -Mírame por favor. Déjame saber qué es lo que te hace llorar.

\- -No estoy llorando- gritó al tiempo que daba un salto y lo empujaba.

Intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió, la rodeó entre sus brazos y para su sorpresa, Laura se acurrucó como un gatito. La estrechó fuertemente mientras sentía su pecho agitarse y romper en sollozos. Él la contuvo, acariciando su cabello húmedo, dándole suaves besos en la sien. Luego bajó su boca hasta ella y la besó con ternura, dulcemente.

\- Ya no jugaremos esta noche- anunció él- te voy a hacer el amor hasta que te olvides del dolor que te hace llorar, y cuando quieras hablar de ello, estaré aquí para escucharte.

Entonces Laura se rindió a él, por primera vez en años, se dejó llevar por un hombre, ya cansada de ser fuerte, de luchar, de todo. Sólo quería el olvido que podía tener dejándose abrazar por alguien en quien podía tener confianza.

Saga la cargó en brazos y subió a su cuarto, muy despacio la tendió en la cama.

Le quitó la ropa y se recostó a su lado.

\- Eres un sueño Laura- le susurró al oído.

\- Quizás sea una pesadilla…

Él se rió. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó. De un beso dulce, se convirtió en hambriento, devastador. Laura se dejaba llevar, abriéndose para él, rindiéndose a sus caricias. Nada había como la sensación de un hombre fuerte, pero en brazos de Saga, estaba empezando a apreciar el sentimiento de ceder el control. Y era maravilloso. Claro que no siempre sería así, pensó ella. Sólo esta vez, porque estaba agotada y vencida. ¿Pero por qué pensaba a futuro? ¿Quién le decía que habría otra vez?


	5. Chapter 5

_**OJO CONTIENE LEMON**_

Saga bajó sus labios a sus pechos y suavemente, con la punta de la lengua, rodeó sus pezones sin tocarlos. La provocó, la sedujo, la deleitó con sus suspiros de deseo hasta que finalmente tomó una de las endurecidas puntas y chupó lentamente, aumentando la presión.

Tenía una boca endemoniada, y sus manos no quedaban atrás. Le acariciaba el vientre sobre las cicatrices, las caderas, los muslos. Ella comenzó a ponerse impaciente y él lo notó. Estiró un brazo hacia la mesita de noche y tomó un preservativo.

Sólo se separó de ella para colocárselo, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y se colocó entre sus piernas.

\- Mírame Laura, quiero que veas mis ojos y quiero ver los tuyos.

Entonces se posicionó a la altura de las circunstancias y fue penetrando en su cuerpo despacio, con sumo cuidado, avanzando y retrocediendo.

Laura estaba empapada y más que caliente, la dura longitud de Saga parecía nunca terminar de entrar. Cuando estuvo a tope en su interior, ella soltó un jadeo y tuvo un espasmo. ¡Cielos! Pensó, estaba lista para el orgasmo y él ni siquiera había comenzado.

Saga comenzó a taladrar dentro de ella a un ritmo constante, empujando y presionando como si pudiera penetrar más, lo que hacía que ella se retorciera de placer bajo su peso.

Él tomó su boca y la besó profundamente, dejándola sin respiración cuando aumentó la velocidad.

Ella se estremeció, su cuerpo vibró y tuvo otro espasmo y otro más, hasta que ya no pudo resistir y el orgasmo corrió duro por todo su cuerpo y dejó escapar con un grito ahogado su liberación.

Saga detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos, gozando sentirla debajo de él, convulsa y jadeante. Cuando ya casi remitía totalmente, recomenzó las arremetidas, buscando ahora la propia liberación.

\- ¡Oh Laura!- gimió Saga- Sí, así amor, vamos juntos esta vez.

Entonces el segundo orgasmo se desató en ella y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, temblando y retorciéndose, incapaz de detenerlo. Y gritaron juntos mientras ambos de desarmaban uno en brazos del otro, embriagados y extasiados.

\- Te amo- dijo Saga a su oído, en el mismo momento en que la alarma comenzó a sonar estridentemente.

Alguien había entrado a la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Se vistieron a toda prisa y bajaron a la cocina. Brian ya estaba allí hablando por teléfono.

\- Saga , ¿hay algún cuarto sin ventanas?

\- Sólo el cuarto de lavanderia.

\- Nat, Laura, vayan allí y no asomen la cabeza.- exigió Brian.

\- Estás loco Brian, dame un arma y revisaremos el perímetro- espetó Laura.

\- Está bien teniente, pero recuerda que tú no me das órdenes.

Saga miró de uno al otro sin entender. Nat captó su mirada y le hizo una seña.

\- Ven Saga, dejemos que se encarguen.

Nat condujo a Saga al cuarto de lavado y trancaron la puerta. Ella lo miró y se sentó en un taburete del rincón más alejado.

\- No te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?- Él asintió –Ya veo. Tal vez pensó que sería mejor así y yo no…

\- Por favor Nat- la interrumpió- necesito saber de qué va todo esto. Me he aguantado sin preguntar demasiado para no complicar las cosas con Laura, pero ya basta.

Nat lo observó detenidamente, midiéndolo, sopesándolo. ¿Debería revelar la vida de Laura? ¿Era este hombre merecedor de su confianza?

\- Bien, te contaré una historia, historia que no debe salir de aquí ¿entendido?

Saga asintió ansioso.

\- Laura y yo nos conocemos desde niñas. Vivíamos a dos casas de distancia y puedo decir que soy su única amiga mujer. Ella creció entre hombres fuertes, y cuando entró a la policía como criminalista su futuro era brillante… hasta que le toco trabajar con Sebastian. Sebastian era… bueno, era el chico estrella. Número uno en su promoción, el mejor amigo de todos… pero lo que nadie sospechó era su obsesión con Laura. Siempre fue celoso, pero nadie imaginó que llegaría a tanto. Quiso controlar tanto su vida profesional como la personal, pero fue imposible. No con Laura. Y comenzaron las peleas, cada vez peores. Hasta que ella se fue. Renuncio. Pidió su cambio a otra ciudad. Era mucho mas joven y quería tener una vida, pero empezó una relación con su oficial superior John y Sebastian se enteró. La acechó durante días, la seguía a todos lados. Una noche "alguien" entró en su casa. Laura y John, así se llamaba, estaban jugando un poco. El asaltante los atacó, primero a Laura con un cuchillo, luego a John.

Cuando la policía llegó, encontró a Laura desangrándose en el suelo y a John casi muerto, atado a la cama. Fue un escándalo de dimensiones astronómicas como puedes imaginar. Tal vez recuerdes los titulares de los diarios.

Saga lo recordaba muy bien. Un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho. Recordaba que la noticia había salido en cadena nacional, con títulos como "perversiones entre oficiales del policia". Se le había dado más relevancia al hecho de que eran policias al tiempo que se tomaron en buscar al agresor.

\- Sí- dijo Saga- se dijo que ella estaba embarazada.

\- No lo estaba. Ella habia hecho esa broma en la oficina porque traía nauseas por un emparedado en mal estado pero Sebastian asi lo creyo y le dio Seis puñaladas en el abdomen. Laura estuvo al borde de la muerte. No podía ser nadie más que Sebastian, pero sus padres y hermano lo cubrieron y declararon que esa noche había cenado en su casa. El vecino vio su auto allí, no se pudo probar nada. Pero Laura lo reconoció y yo lo creo. Sobre todo cuando fue Sebastian quien se encargó de destruir la carrera de Laura. ¡No imaginas las declaraciones que hizo! Gracias a él, cuando salió del hospital tuvo que huir y esconderse. Allí conocí a Brian y él nos ayudó, yo no iba a dejarla sola, así que nos mudamos aquí.

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere?

\- Simplemente matarla, es un psicópata. No hay otra explicación. John sobrevivio, pero pidió su cambio y abandono a Laura. Tenia mucho miedo de que la experiencia se repitiera.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó.

\- Ya pueden salir, todo está tranquilo- era la voz de Brian.

Una vez en la cocina, Laura se sentó y trató de calmarse. No habían encontrado nada, ni un solo rastro de Sebastian. Pero Laura sabía que él había estado allí. El bastardo era muy bueno para ocultarse, ella lo conocía bien.

Observó a Saga, su rostro denotaba preocupación. Preocupación, no miedo. Eso era bueno, ¿o no?

\- Tal vez deberíamos avisar a la patrulla- dijo Brian

\- Sabes que no harán caso, no lo hicieron antes y no lo harán ahora.

Nat estaba silenciosa y Laura lo notó. Conocía a la pelirroja desde que tenía uso de razón. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- No pasará nada Nat, no dejaré que lo haga.-Laura tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Laura se separó de Nat y se giró hacia Saga.

\- Será mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Brian harás vigilancia un par de horas, y luego me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió a la habitación y cerró con llave.


	7. Chapter 7

Saga insistió en llevarla a cenar como tenían planeado. Laura no quería, pero estaba tan terriblemente aburrida en la casa que cualquier cosa era bienvenida. Habia pedido sus vacaciones atrasadas en el trabajo con tal de no salir y toparse con Sebastian.

Quería volver a su departamento, pero Brian le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Era mejor estar acompañada por si acaso Sebastian intentaba algo. Pero Laura sabía que Sebastian no tendría reparos si quería hacerle daño, no los había tenido antes y seguramente no los tendría ahora.

Recordaba la noche del ataque, los gritos de John, ahogados por la mordaza, mientras su ex jefe lo cortaba con el cuchillo.

Maldito Sebastian. Si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad lo mataría.

Un escalofrío corrió a lo largo de su columna al recodar esa noche. Los fantasmas que la habían atormentado desde entonces estaban reviviendo más violentamente que nunca. ¿Y si Sebastian dañaba a Saga?

Se estremeció. No sabía cómo protegerlo. Si Sebastian iba tras ella, nada impediría que dañe a Saga, y eso Laura no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Todo su entrenamiento no había servido de nada cuando Sebastian la dejó fuera de combate, desangrándose en el suelo.

Enterró el dolor y el miedo lo más hondo que pudo, mientras se vestía con el elegante vestido de cóctel tenia preparado para esa noche.

La prenda era color ciruela, se amoldaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y caía en una falda insinuante sobre sus piernas. El escote dejaba el nacimiento de sus pechos a la vista.

Bajó al comedor donde Saga esperaba ansioso. Cuando la vio, su corazón palpitó.

\- -Estás preciosa.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- -Gracias- contestó con un poco de timidez. ¿Timidez? – Tú también estás muy guapo. El negro te sienta de maravillas.

Saga la miró y vio un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. ¿Estaban enrojecidos?.

En la puerta del restaurante, varios conocidos de Saga se acercaron a saludarlo.

Malditos fueran. Cuando una pequeña y demasiado sexy morena se acercó y rodeó a Saga con sus bracitos, Laura sintió el demonio de los celos comenzar a corroerla poco a poco.

\- -¡Saga! Cariño, te he extrañado.- dijo la mujercita.

\- -Hola Geist- contestó él, respondiendo a su abrazo un poco más que amistoso.

Laura echaba humo.

La morena se giró hacia ella aún entre los brazos de Saga y la miró con desafío en los ojos. Laura respondió inmutable, desde su metro setenta de altura, sopesando a la mujer. Un solo movimiento de KravMaga y la dejaba fuera de combate y probablemente en el hospital. Laura sonrió para sí misma.

\- -Vaya Saga, ¿y quién es esta nena?

Saga se separó de Geist y tomó la mano de Laura. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Geist, te presento a Laura, la mujer que me ha hechizado.

Sonaba genuino pero aún así no dejaba de ser cursi. La morena la miró torciendo el gesto en desagrado. Laura extendió la mano hacia ella y le dio un apretón demasiado fuerte.

\- -Eso sonó demasiado mal, ¿verdad? Déjame presentarme adecuadamente. Soy Laura Gomez, Teniente Laura Gomez- y agregó- Y me como a niñitas como tú en el desayuno.

Geist se puso pálida de repente. Quizás por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su manita. Laura la soltó y la morena tomó aire.

\- -E-encantada.- se giró hacia Saga- ha sido un placer verte.

Y desapareció más rápido de lo que había llegado.

Saga tenía cara de no creerse lo que había sucedido. La miró unos segundos más, incrédulo. Luego habló.

\- -¿Estás celosa?

Laura se sonrojó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el calor subió por sus mejillas. No contestó.

\- -¡Dios mío! Estás celosa.

\- -Cállate Saga!

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió dentro del restaurante.

La cena podría haber sido tranquila si la maldita Geist no hubiese advertido a cuanto conocido de Saga había allí, de que "el gemelo de oro" estaba con una cita. Y de que la "cita" era una bruja maldita.

Movidos por la curiosidad, se acercaban de uno en uno, a saludar y echar una mirada a Laura.

Estaba harta, no acababa de dar un bocado cuando alguien se acercaba. En un momento de soledad, apoyó los codos en la mesa y acercó su rostro a Saga.

\- -¿Por qué diablos me están mirando?

Saga se giró y siguió su línea de visión. Efectivamente, desde varias mesas los observaban.

\- -¿Acaso tengo lechuga en los dientes o se me ha corrido el maquillaje?

\- -Estás hermosa Laura, es sólo que no he venido nunca con una cita. Quizás todos los que me conocen hayan pensado que era gay.

\- -¿Y la estúpida de la puerta? ¿Qué hay con ella?

Saga rió.

\- -¿Geist? Se me ha insinuado desde que éramos adolescentes. Era novia de mi hermano Kanon, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- -Claro, estaba contigo en el club. No parece la clase de chica para Kanon.

\- -Definitivamente no lo es. Pero en esa época, Kanon no despreciaba a nadie. Y absolutamente no es la clase de chica para mí.

Ella lo miró escrutando las profundidades de sus ojos.

\- -¿Y cuál es la clase de chica para ti, Saga?

No lo dudó ni un instante.

\- -Tú.

Un leve carraspeo llamó la atención de Laura. Una voz conocida a su lado.

\- ¿Teniente Gomez?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Maldición!

Laura se giró hacia el enorme hombre a su lado. Llevaba el cabello casi al ras, anchos hombros estiraban un traje fino y dos ojos negros la miraban incrédulos.

\- ¿Es usted, Teniente? ¡Por Dios, tanto tiempo sin verla!

Lo reconoció al instante.

\- Lopez,! - asintió a modo de saludo.-Un placer verlo.

Y se giró nuevamente hacia Saga, dejando al hombre con la boca abierta. No se dio por vencido. Él estiró una mano hacia Saga y se presentó.

\- -Soy el Teniente Lopez, un placer conocerlo ¿señor…?-

\- -Saga .- Saga miró a Laura e hizo una jugada peligrosa-¿desea acompañarnos un momento?

Lopez no lo dudó un segundo, jaló una silla desocupada y se sentó a la mesa.

Laura no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Saga con una promesa asesina.

Lopez la enfrentó, totalmente decidido.

\- -Teniente Laura, necesitamos hablar… en privado.

\- -Estoy cenando… teniente

\- -Han pasado muchos meses, muchas cosas han cambiado. ¿Has hablado con tu abogado ultimamente?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No hablaba con el desde hacía más de dos meses.

\- El ha estado moviendo los hilos… en la investigación sobre el teniente Sebastian…

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Habla, Saga es de fiar.- Lopez lo miró un instante, sopesándolo.

\- Es una investigación clasificada, saben todo lo que sucedió, teniente Laura.

Si era clasificada, eso explicaba por qué Brian no había descubierto nada. ¿Pero de qué serviría? John la habia abandonado, ella habia cambiado hasta de ciudad. Su vida era una mierda y lo seguiría siendo.

Lopez continuó.

\- No deberías estar sin seguridad. Lo pasaron a disposición hace unos meses. Se está ocultando en casa de sus padres pero de vez en cuando, simplemente desaparece. Creemos que va tras de ti.

Laura se rió.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Lopez, ha estada tras de mi pista desde hace mucho. Dime algo nuevo.

\- Hay pruebas… hubo otro incidente en la base. Una recluta fue encontrada muerta hace un tiempo, y hace dos semanas… tuvo un acceso de ira con uno de sus subordinados. Dos días después el muchacho apareció atado a una cama… igual que John, solo que esta vez se le paso la mano y lo mato.

Hijo de puta.

Laura se estremeció. Recordar el abandono de John aun le dolía en el alma.

\- Maldita sea, Lopez. Me has arruinado la noche.

\- Lo siento teniente . Pero no tenía manera de contactarme contigo.

Laura se puso de pie. Saga y Lopez la imitaron.

\- Espera instrucciones Lopez. Ese hijo de puta va a pagar por todo.

Salió del restaurante sin esperar a Saga que se había detenido a pagar la cuenta.

Esperó en la puerta, mirando hacia las luces de los automóviles que iban y venían. Saga llegó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

\- Laura, ¿estás bien?

Una figura que ambos conocían se acerco a ellos alegremente

\- Saga hermano! No crei que vinieras a este restaurante hoy! – dijo – Mira, te presento a mi Amiga Shaina.

Saga hizo gala de su elegancia al tomar la mano de la peliverde besándole el dorso de la mano.

\- Encantado señorita.

Algún especial que recomiendes antes de que entremos?

\- -Si, la lasagna esta especialmente buena esta noche.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mas y justo cuando Kanon volteo hacia atrás para poner la alarma de su carro dándo un paso poniéndose frente a Saga un disparo sonó y se perdió entre el bullicio. Kanon volteo a ver a Laura y la miraba con los ojos perdidos. Su cuerpo se apoyó en el suyo y un calor conocido le cubrió el vientre.

Él pestañeó, un segundo después se derrumbó sobre ella.

Laura inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la bala iba dirigida a Saga.


	8. Chapter 8

Desesperada.

Así se sentía Laura mientras esperaba ante la puerta de la sala de urgencias donde habían llevado a Kanon.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, de razonar, de verlo venir.

Sabia que la odiaba pero… ¿Por qué la tomaba con Saga? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil dispararle a ella?

Kanon se habia interpuesto en el camino de una bala que iba para Saga, aunque Laura tambien creía que desde el angulo de tiro y por la similitud entre ellos, Sebastian pudo haber creido que Kanon era Saga por alguna ilusion óptica. Sabia que a veces sucedia cuando utilizabas un arma a larga distancia.

Algo comenzó a crecer en su mente.

Sebastian tenía algo planeado para Laura. Y estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

Unos suaves brazos la rodearon.

¡Laura!- jadeó Nat.

Ella se enderezó y se sostuvo del hombro de su amiga. Habían llegado ella y Brian a los pocos minutos. Junto con la policía.

Lopez estaba allí también. Maldita sea, todo el infierno de restaurante había visto todo… y se habían quedado mirando cómo Kanon se desangraba mientras Saga trataba de detener la hemorragia hasta que llegó la ambulancia, pero un pulmón estaba danado. Kanon se estaba ahogando.

Otro escalofrío la invadió. Era su culpa. Kanon estaría sano si ella no hubiera entrado en la vida de su hermano y si tan solo lo hubiese rechazado esa noche, ahora no estaría pasando por esto.

Culpa.

Por John, por Kanon, por Saga, por la vida de mierda que llevaba Nat, siguiéndola a todos lados para que no estuviera sola…

Pero le pondría remedio. De cualquier manera, lo solucionaría.

Dos horas después, el médico dio su informe.

Estaba delicado, pero sobreviviría. Habían salvado el pulmón pero había riesgos. Sería una larga etapa de recuperación.

Laura se giró aliviada y contempló las caras a su alrededor.

Nat, Brian, Lopez, Saga… gente que no tenía por qué estar allí esa noche si ella no estuviera en sus vidas.

Había tomado una decisión. Nada la haría cambiar de parecer. Necesitaria la ayuda de Saga y estaba segura que este no se negaría con tal de vengar el ataque a su hermano.

Se quitó los zapatos y se arrellanó en una silla de plástico a esperar.

Despues de platicar y planear junto con Saga, ambos se separaron. Caminó por el pasillo evitando cruzarse con Nat o Brian. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y tomó un taxi.

Al llegar a la casa donde se estaba quedando, juntó unas pocas cosas en una mochila vieja que encontro, se cambió el vestido de la noche anterior por algo más cómodo y salió a la calle.

Era hora de enfrentar su destino y posiblemente no volveria.


	9. Chapter 9

Él la observaba.

Su largo cabello como seda, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su paso ágil, seguro como ella misma.

La siguió, con cautela. La perra era muy astuta.

Sabía que si le daba una mínima ventaja, podría matarlo. Debía sorprenderla, como la última vez.

Sebastián guardó los binoculares en el estuche, se bajó un poco más la gorra sobre los ojos y empezó a caminar.

Dejaría que se aleje, y cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, la atraparía.

No sería fácil. Sabía que ella lo esperaba.

Una vez más recordó cuando trabajaban juntos, a su hermano Ivan cuando logro salir con ella una vez después de muchos ruegos y todos los detalles que le había contado… La dedicación que le ponía al trabajo y la sonrisa que siempre traía al resolver algún caso. El trataba con todas sus fuerzas de llamar su atención a su persona. Primero la había halagado, luego le había dado regalos, había puesto de pretexto a su hermano para hablarle todos los días, hacia que saliera tarde para que pudieran estar solos… Aunque en un precinto tan ocupado como era el uno, era difícil de lograr.

Laura… ¿Por qué no había podido entenderlo? ¿Por qué había preferido a ese imbécil de John antes que a él?

Ah, pero se había encargado del muy bastardo. Laura era suya y nadie más que él tenía derecho a gozar de ella, de su amor y de su tiempo.

Pero ella no había querido darle mas que el trato de subordinado - jefe. Había terminado por denunciarlo ante Recursos Humanos por acoso laboral y sexual y había quedado asentado en su hasta entonces inmaculado expediente. Y entonces ella había renunciado. Sus superiores, para no dejar ir a una persona tan valiosa, la habían cambiado de ciudad y de precinto, lo que lo había enfurecido.

Recordó la sangre de Laura sobre sus manos cuando la marcó. El la había besado mientras estaba inconsciente. Había sido lo más caliente que había hecho en su vida. El recuerdo aún lo excitaba. Y necesitaba más.

Maldita fuera!

La observó llegar a la estación de trenes y aguardó a que ella subiera para seguirla. Miró sobre su hombro. Nadie la seguía. Sólo él.

Desde el otro vagón apenas podía verla. Mejor así, si ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, su plan estaría arruinado.

Se acomodó en un asiento y esperó. Ya imaginaba dónde se dirigía.

 _Eres predecible, después de todo, Laura._

El vello se erizaba en su nuca y los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrer su columna.

Laura supo que él estaba cerca incluso antes de verlo con su estúpida gorra de béisbol y la negra chaqueta. ¡Dioses! ¿Acaso el entrenamiento no le había servido de nada? ¿Qué clase de policia era el muy incompetente?

Laura rió para sí, a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba. Terminó de escribir el mensaje de texto y lo envió. Si Sebastián creía que tenía una sola oportunidad, estaba muy, muy equivocado. Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal.

Se bajó dos estaciones antes de lo que Sebastián suponía. Ella sabía qué tipo de mensajes hacerle llegar. Esto lo confundiría.

Salió de la estación y caminó por una calle lateral. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Al llegar a la entrada de su edificio, abrió la puerta y rápidamente cerró tras ella. No encendió las luces. No se la iba a hacer fácil.

Marcó la clave de la alarma y volvió a dejarla lista. Sonrió de nuevo. Sebastián nunca había aprendido a evitar las alarmas. Lástima que aquella fatídica noche no hubiera estado activada.

El celular vibró en su bolsillo. Nuevo mensaje de texto.

 _Estoy en la recamara. Recuerda la contraseña._

Laura contestó.

 _Gracias. :) ._

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, teniendo en cuenta que el plan se iba formando a medida que se desarrollaba. Aún no tenía idea de cómo resultaría al final.

Pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para algo mejor. O salía bien, o fracasaba. Ya estaba cansada de esconderse.

Otra vibración en su bolsillo. Laura leyó el mensaje.

 _Te deje unas velas en el primer cajón a tu derecha._

Un pequeño sonido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta. Saga era genial.

Cuando encontró las velas, encendió una y fue a la cocina.

Iba a ser una larga, muy larga noche.

Podía sentir su respiración.

Sus pasos eran más silenciosos de lo que recordaba, pero aún así los oía.

Él entró despacio por la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. Laura no había creído que fuera capaz de desactivar la alarma.

Bien, había aprendido. Eso estaba bien, aunque Laura agradeció que le tomara tanto tiempo, eso ayudaba a sus preparativos.

Miró hacia la esquina y vio la cámara nightshot y la grabadora digital de voz. En orden y funcionando.

Buenas noches, Sebastián. –dijo Laura con voz Laura. Sebastián se quedó de piedra. _Maldición._ –Nunca pensé que dejarías atrás tu ineptitud y te convertirías en un buen acechador.

Vaya Laura, eres suspicaz. Tú también me sorprendes bastante. Pensé que sólo eras una maldita puta manipuladora buscando a quien tirarte.

Tal vez Sebastián, tal vez. Pero no serás tu.

Estaban a un paso el uno del otro. Laura mantuvo la calma. Sabía que eso desequilibraba a Sebastián.

Ella encendió una cerilla y su rostro se iluminó. Tenía un arma en su mano apuntándole.

También ella la tenía. Encendió una vela.

\- Siéntate Sebastián, vamos a hablar.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Y luego ganará el más fuerte. O el que dispare primero.

\- Yo no quiero dispararte, Laura –dijo Sebastián calmadamente.

\- Lo sé. Quieres hacerme tuya. ¿verdad? Puedo oler el deseo en el aire, Sebastián.

\- Eres inteligente después de todo.

\- Mmmm, no lo sé. Tal vez tú seas muy transparente. Siéntate o te volaré las pelotas. –insistió.

Sebastián vio la silla a su lado. Lentamente, y sin dejar de apuntar a su cabeza, tomó asiento.

\- ¿Vas a servir el té, Laura?

\- Tal vez te sirva cianuro. Pero primero vamos a charlar.

\- Vaya. Nunca quisiste hablar conmigo. Nunca me escuchaste.

\- Era muy difícil no escucharte, Sebastián. No hacías más que gritarme y reganarme.

\- Ahí te equivocas. –Laura sonrió.

\- Sabes Sebastián, a pesar de lo atento que eras, jamás hubieras llegado a mi cama como tanto querias.

Sebastián rió a carcajadas. Su rostro, otrora tan apuesto, interesante, se había vuelto una máscara de locura y desesperación.

Laura lo miró con lástima y miedo. ¿De cuántas cosas había sido capaz este despojo de hombre?

\- John era un idiota, se merecía morir. No lo hizo y se fue como perro con la cola entre las patas.

\- Lo sé. Pero era mi elección con quien salía o no. No tenias por que meterte.

\- ¡Porque tú eras mía! –Gritó, poniéndose de pie- y matare a cualquier imbécil que te toque.

\- Siéntate Sebastián, no me obligues a dispararte.- Laura permanecía calmada.-¿Por qué disparaste contra Saga? ¿Acaso tenías miedo de acercarte lo suficiente?

-¡Es un maldito niño bonito! Sé todo sobre él. No volverá a tenerte. No es hombre para ti.

-¿Y quién es hombre para mí? ¿Tú?

-¡Pudiste ser mi esposa! –Sebastián estaba perdiendo el control.

-No seas ridículo. Ni en mil años accedería a eso.

-Entiendelo de una vez. Nada va a impedir que lo seas Laura.

Esta vez, fue Laura quien rió a carcajadas. El dedo de Sebastián temblaba sobre el gatillo.

-Dime, Sebastián. ¿Asesinaste a esa recluta? ¿Y a uno de tus hombres?

-Ellos no eran nadie.-dijo haciendo un gesto, quitándole importancia.-Sólo basura sin nada que ofrecer.

-¿Y por qué, entonces?

Él la miró a los ojos. Maldita mujer, siempre había sabido leer sus intenciones

Observó a Laura, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, tan en control de sus emociones. Quería romper ese control, quería que sacara su lado salvaje, él sabía que lo tenía. Tenía que tenerlo. Como él, sólo necesitaba descubrirlo y él se lo quería enseñar.

Si no podía tenerla, se iba a encargar de dejarla conectada a él, de hacerla como él. Ese sería su legado a Laura.

Monstruo, lo había llamado. Tal vez lo fuera. Pero él la iba a convertir en un monstruo a ella también. Eran uno, los dos. Así lo había decidido el día que la vio por primera vez.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sebastián tiró el arma y se arrojó sobre ella. Sabía que no le iba a disparar. Había visto el brillo del cuchillo asomar bajo su camiseta. Ella no dispararía.

Cayó sobre su cuerpo derribándola de la silla. Cayeron enredados sobre el duro piso y se enfrascaron en una brutal pelea. Un dejo de satisfacción recorrió la columna de Sebastián.

La estaba tocando. Podía sentir su piel, su olor.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, intentó sujetarla, pero ella era muy buena. Demasiado buena. Maldita sea, no en vano había sido entrenadora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con un par de movimientos, Laura volteó a Sebastián boca abajo y lo inmovilizó. Ya lo tenía asegurado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡No dispares! –gritó Sebastián.

Pero ella no hizo caso. Con mano temblorosa, el hombre en el umbral alzó el arma y apuntó.

Laura se quedó con la boca abierta mirando al hombre.

Un disparo la sacó de su ensoñación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El disparo dio en el blanco, justo en la sien del hombre que Lentamente cayo hacia adelante y el reconocimiento de la persona a la que Sebastián había matado la dejo en Shock por un segundo.

\- Mira lo que me hiciste hacer perra! Por tu culpa mate a mi hermano y ahora pagaras por ello!

Abalanzándose con furia sobre ella, Sebastián logró quitarle el arma a Laura tirándola hacia atrás de la silla. El sonido hueco de su cabeza sobre el piso, logro que Laura finalmente reaccionara y recordando su entrenamiento, aspiro fuertemente y le dio un cabezazo a Sebastián en la nariz, provocando que un rio de sangre comenzara a fluir interfiriendo con la respiración de su atacante.

En un afán por controlar la hemorragia, Sebastián soltó las manos de Laura y se levantó de donde estaban caídos, y Laura aprovechándose de la situación, se levantó e intento correr hacia donde había caído su arma, pero Sebastián había leído su pensamiento. Aun con sangre brotando y su camisa manchada de sangre, logro esquivar el primer disparo y desviar milagrosamente el segundo desviando el punto de mira hacia el piso.

Deberás esforzarte más para lograr librarte de mí – dijo furioso tomando la mano de Laura que sostenía la pistola doblándola hacia el interior y ejerciendo presión hasta que ella no pudo más con el dolor y soltó el arma.

Sebastián rápidamente se agacho para recogerla, pero Laura también estaba entrenada para estas ocasiones y flexionando con rapidez y fuerza su rodilla, logro darle un certero golpe en el mentón, lo cual logra desestabilizarlo u empujar el arma hasta debajo del mueble más cercano.

Furioso y con la adrenalina corriendo, Sebastián se puso rápidamente de pie y antes de que Laura pudiera poner espacio entre ellos, la agarro del cabello empujándola contra la pared dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Maldita Perra! Voy a disfrutar tanto de verte llorar y suplicarme …

\- Eso nunca Bastardo! – dijo Laura y tomando el poco vuelo que pudo, lanzo un puñetazo a Sebastián en el pómulo derecho haciendo que este retrocediera logrando que Laura pudiera separarse de la pared.

Envalentonada con su certero golpe, Laura se abalanzó para seguirlo golpeando y le lanzo otro golpe con el brazo derecho, mas Sebastián no estaba indefenso y lo detuvo subiendo el brazo. Laura lanzo ahora un izquierdazo más el resultado fue el mismo. Enojado por el arrojo que estaba demostrando la chica, y haciendo alarde de su diferencia de fuerza y agilidad, volvió a estampar su puno contra el mentón de Laura, haciéndola volar unos metros para caer sobre la mesita con adornos de porcelana que venía coleccionando desde hace años.

Cobardemente y viéndola en el suelo, Sebastián corre para darle una patada en el costado, pero ella lo detuvo fácilmente con ambas manos y levantando la pierna izquierda, pateó al bastardo en el pecho para separarlo y darle tiempo a levantarse.

Sebastián regreso furioso a atacar a Laura. Como se atrevía esa escuincla a rechazarlo primero, obligarlo a matar a su hermano y luego defenderse de sus golpes?

Le lanzo dos puños con ambos brazos, los cuales Laura pudo detener al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con el brazo izquierdo. Sebastián aprovecho el momento para atraerla hacia el tomándola de la cintura, pero Laura flexiono el brazo y propinó a Sebastián un codazo en el mentón, lo que hizo que este la agarrara de la nuca con rudeza y le propinara un rodillazo en el esternón que hizo que Laura se tambaleara hacia atrás y quedara pegada a la pared.

Sebastián aprovecho el momento cobardemente para cogerla del cuello con las dos manos y comenzó a asfixiarla.

Mientras sentía como a Laura se le iba la vida, Sebastián no pudo dejar de regocijarse.

\- Así es como vas a terminar maldita! Muerta! Porque si no eres mía no serás de nadie!

Laura cada vez se sentía más al borde de la asfixia. Junto las ultimas fuerzas para tentar a su alrededor y coger con una mano uno de los pesados jarrones de barro que tenía en ese momento en el suelo adornado con varas de bambú y estrellárselo en la cabeza a su agresor.

Aun cuando Sebastián era de cabeza dura, el dolor y la sorpresa hizo que soltara finalmente a Laura y esta golpeo el cuello de Sebastián para hacerlo retroceder haciéndolo caer al piso.

Tosiendo aun tratando de respirar normalmente se dispuso a huir del lugar. Un sonido en la recamara se escuchó y Laura recordó que no estaba sola. Debía pedirle ayuda pero no recordaba la frase que habían acordado para que este entrara en acción.

Había dado solo unos pasos cuando Sebastián se estiro lo suficiente para agarrarle la pierna y tirarla al piso boca abajo, golpeándose la cabeza quedando algo aturdida.

\- De verdad eres muy estúpida si crees que no puedo contigo – grito Sebastián mientras le daba dos patadas en el costado.

Laura inmediatamente sintió que le había roto las costillas, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar más, pues la volteo violentamente para que quedara boca arriba y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella.

Horrorizada, Vio que el sacaba de un estuche en la bota, su cuchillo de empuñadura de madera con grabados de la policía y hoja de metal de 10 cm y lo utilizaba para rasgarle el pantalón desde el tiro hasta la cintura andes de colocárselo a Laura en el cuello:

\- Vamos muñeca. No me quites toda la diversión todavía, que tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ti y no quiero usar este cuchillo en este instante. Ríndete a mí y así disfrutaremos los dos.

El amor no se compra ni se exige pedazo de imbécil! – grito finalmente Laura.

Finalmente escuchando la frase que Laura le había hecho jurar que hasta que no escuchara no interviniera, Saga salió rápidamente de la recamara y cogió a Sebastián de la camisa, aventándolo hacia la pared de atrás alejándolo lo más posible de Laura provocando que el cuchillo saliera volando.

\- Y tú de dónde saliste? Yo… yo te dispare y… !

Saga no lo dejo terminar la frase. Simplemente le propino un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Sebastián arremetiera contra el cayendo ambos sobre la mesa de centro, la cual se rompió al instante. Saga, mas descansado, reacciono fracciones de segundo más rápido propinando una fuerte patada en el estómago a Sebastián, quien cogió un pedazo de la mesa y la aventó contra Saga. A este se le hizo muy fácil esquivarla, mas no así el puño en el estómago y en la mandíbula que Sebastián, aprovechándose de la distracción del madero le propinó al peli azul. Saga se repuso fácilmente y le devolvió uno a uno sus golpes.

Un pequeño quejido por parte de Laura provoco que Saga volteara a ver como estaba Laura, momento que Sebastián aprovecho para cogerlo por la espalda y rodearle el cuello con el brazo derecho y bloquearlo por detrás con el brazo izquierdo intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

\- No sé cuántas vidas te quedan – dijo al oído de Saga – pero no tienes ni idea de todo lo que voy a hacer sufrir a esa perra! Ella debió escogerme a mí en lugar de mi hermano, en lugar del estúpido de John o de ti que tan solo eres un niño bonito… - Saga ya estaba rayando en la inconciencia – Voy a hacerle rogar que me detenga y tú vas a presenciar todo antes de que te mate a ti también!

Estas últimas palabras lograron despertar a Saga, quien mando la mano derecha hacia atrás para coger la nuca de Sebastián y con un rápido movimiento de Jiu-jitsu se inclinó hacia adelante y lo mando por encima de su hombro para que cayera pesadamente sobre su espalda, así pudiendo liberarse.

No dejando que se levantara aun, Saga le dio una certera patada en la rodilla izquierda de Sebastián, rompiéndole así los tendones y evitando que pudiera ponerse en pie.

\- Esto va por Laura!

Sin importarle los aullidos de dolor de Sebastián, Saga se puso encima de él y le dio tres puñetazos en la cara.

\- Y esto por mi hermano!

Iba a continuar golpeándolo cuando escucho que Laura corto cartucho y le dijo:

\- Hazte a un lado Saga.! Voy a terminar de una vez con esto!

Saga, no queriendo interponerse en el camino de la bala, se levantó y se puso detrás de Laura.

Aun con rabia, Laura le dio dos patadas en las bolas a Sebastián y estaba lista para disparar cuando Saga suavemente le desvió la mano. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Sebastián.

\- No vale la pena que te manches las manos con su sangre. – dijo Saga en tono conciliador - Él va a pagar por todo lo que te hizo, pero esta no es la manera.

\- El me arruino la vida, trato de matarme varias veces, trato de violarme, hirió a John, trato de matarte a ti y lastimo a Kanon – dijo Laura con voz entrecortada al tiempo que volvía a apuntar a Sebastián y quitaba el seguro al arma.

\- Lo se amor, créeme que lo sé. Pero esta vez, tenemos suficientes pruebas contra él. No escapara de la justicia esta vez. – dijo volviendo a desviar el arma – Dame la pistola Laura.

Laura lo miro a los ojos por un momento antes de sucumbir a los encantos de Saga y entregarle el arma. Saga volvió a colocarle el seguro y abrazo a Laura.

Sebastián lanzo un gemido e intento incorporarse de nuevo, pero Laura le dio un último puñetazo en la barbilla que lo dejo inconsciente.

\- Dormirá por unos minutos. Debemos atarlo a una silla y evitar que grite. Yo apagare las cámaras e iré por una cuerda.

Saga se encargó de jalar del comedor una de las pesadas sillas de madera que tenía y la coloco frente al sofá. Arrastro el cuerpo inerte de Sebastián hasta llegar a la silla, y lo sentó en la silla. Laura llego justo a tiempo con el cable para tender la ropa y hábilmente lo ato de pies y manos a la silla y coloco una mordaza en la boca. También se había cambiado su pantalón roto por una falda corta.

Tienes demasiada habilidad con eso Laura. Me das miedo – bromeo Saga

Y tienes razón en tenerlo – siguió el juego Laura mientras colocaba dos cintas de micro poro en cada parpado de los ojos de Sebastián obligándolo a mantenerlos abiertos.

Saga la miro sorprendida.

\- Pero mujer… para que haces eso?

\- Quiero que cuando despierte, nos mire y vea lo que nunca será suyo.

\- No te entiendo. – dijo Saga mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a la silla.

Laura lo miro por unos segundos y después se movió lentamente, como un gato perezoso, arrastrándose encima de él hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completamente sobre el suyo. Cuidadosamente colocó sus piernas para flanquear los lados de su cintura quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Y allí ella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Las manos de Saga se metieron por debajo de su ensangrentada blusa para acariciar la piel de su espalda. Disfrutando la suavidad sedosa de su piel, luego fue a su cintura, acarició las caderas y tomó entre sus manos su trasero firme dándose cuenta que cuando se había cambiado la falda, había omitido ponerse la ropa interior.

Ella a su vez abrió su camisa y saboreó su pecho con un beso tentativo, oliendo su perfume. Prosiguió a lamerlo, depositó besos en el camino hacia su cuello y sus labios .

Él tomó comando desde allí, su mano capturando la nuca y forzando un beso más apasionado. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cintura, abriendo su blusa y sostén y levantándola hasta dar un fácil acceso a su boca a sus pechos llenos.

Todo pensamiento racional desapareció completamente. La pasión caliente y osada tomó el comando absoluto.

Ella logró colocar sus manos sobe sus hombros anchos, mientras él proseguía succionando su pezón duro. No había nada delicado en ese acto y sin embargo su rudeza creó oleadas de placer en su cuerpo y ella se estremeció con un gemido suave.

Su gemido lo hizo susurrar su pregunta

\- Me deseas, Laura?

Su simple " Si" desapareció en su boca cuando él reclamó la rendición de ella con un beso.

\- Estás segura que me deseas ahorita, en este momento mientras este hijo de puta nos está viendo? - él preguntó nuevamente, pellizcando sus labios hinchado con varias mordidas.

Antes que ella pudiera responder o hasta forma un pensamiento coherente él deslizó un dedo en el interior de su sexo.

\- Sí, me deseas - él confirmó con una sonrisa pecaminosa. – Pervertida.

Ella jadeó cuando otro dedo siguió ese camino y oyó su carcajada breve mezclarse con un gruñido bajo.

\- Oh, eres tan agradable - él murmuró cerca de su oído - Tan tibia, tan mojada, tan lista para mí.

Sus dedos estaban realizando su magia habitual, haciendo que ella perdiese sus sentidos y sólo pensase en una cosa.

Él.

Laura se encontró moviendo sus caderas al ritmo establecido por él y junto con ese ritmo incesante sus besos se hicieron más urgentes, la boca masculina besando donde quiera que sus labios podían alcanzar.

Cuando alcanzaron un ardor insoportable que sólo podía ser aliviado por la unión de los cuerpos, Saga se movió para colocarla debajo de él.

\- No - ella protestó empujándolo con sus manos lejos, con gran habilidad le desabrocho el pantalón, lo dejo al descubierto y se movió ansiosamente para montarlo.

Ella tomó su miembro hinchando para guiarlo dentro de ella.

Saga intentó protestar diciéndole que ella debía estar adolorida, que eso podía esperar, pero Laura fue más rápida y hábil y logró deslizar su miembro hinchado dentro de ella.

Ese acto intempestivo despertó sus emociones opuestas. Por un lado Saga se puso más duro al sentirse en la entrada de su nido mojado y se enojó pensando que ella estaba sufriendo.

\- Basta - él ordenó, pero antes que él pudiera agarrar su brazo que ella se movió hacia abajo, sobre él

Silenciosamente Saga maldijo sus propios deseos mientras que ella lentamente intentaba tomar la extensión completa de su falo dentro de ella, él extendió la mano y tomó el comando.

Perdóname, mi amor - él dijo y con sus manos alrededor de su cintura la empujó hacia abajo, sobre él, penetrándola completamente.

Laura lanzó un jadeo y él no le dio pausa para pensar. Sus manos firmes asentadas en su cintura y él tomó comando de la cabalgata deseada por Laura. Las manos de ella se posaron en sus brazos todo lo anterior a ese momento, la pelea y el dolor que Laura sentía en diversas partes de su cuerpo se desvanecieron y lo que quedó fue un placer delicioso y ella no quería otra cosa que montarlo para siempre.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, su melena obscura derramándose y sus gemidos de pasión llenaron el cuarto, haciendo eco en las gruesas paredes de piedra.

Ni siquiera el ruido de la silla que estaba haciendo Sebastián al ver a Laura disfrutar con Saga les importaban.

En ese momento un torbellino de emociones invadió a Saga. Su preocupación por su dolor fue excedida por la pulsión de sus propios deseos. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación opresiva de sentirse completo, como si dos mitades hubieran sido unidas para formar una única pieza sólida, dominada por el deseo que los alimentaba a ambos. La sensación desbastadora de que a partir de ese momento no podía existir el uno sin el otro. Ellos eran uno, ya no más dos seres individuales y era una sensación muy extraña.

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios junto con sus gemidos. Ella le imploraba que pusiera fin a su tortura y luego ella le imploró que no se detuviera. Ella estaba perdida en un mar de placer puro.

\- Vamos, mi valiente y dulce Laura , vamos, - él la urgió , el ritmo de sus embestidas se hizo exigente.

Su cabalgata se hizo rápida y furiosa y sus palabras repetidamente la persuadieron a unirse a él.

\- Si mi amor - ella aceptó con una urgencia que llegaba a las lágrimas.

Sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban con el sudor y ellos cabalgaron juntos, cada uno perdido dentro del otro, emocional y físicamente.

Saga gozando de la envoltura tibia y húmeda de su sexo y Laura sintiendo el grito de la rendición final en su garganta cuando él repetidamente empujó su miembro bien profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus gritos de rendición hicieron eco simultáneamente y cuando ellos alcanzaron el clímax se unieron sus corazones y sus almas.

Laura se desmoronó sobre Saga, su cabeza yendo a apoyarse sobre su pecho húmedo, los brazos de él envolviendo protectoramente su cuerpo húmedo. Varios minutos pasaron antes que alguno pudiera tranquilizar su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar, y luego ninguno podía hallar las palabras.

El silencio reinó fuertemente en el cuarto mientras ellos continuaban enlazados hasta que finalmente Laura buscó moverse de sobre Saga. Su abrazo poderoso la previno de separarse.

\- Me gustaría estar así para siempre

Su comentario atrevido hizo arder sus mejillas ya ruborizadas por el placer y la hicieron aún más consciente de su tamaño potente.

\- Te duele algo?

Ella se sentía completamente exhausta y totalmente saciada. La adrenalina de la pelea aún no se le había bajado y por tanto aun no sentía el dolor de sus heridas y su respuesta vino fácilmente.

\- Sólo un poco.

Ella escuchó su gruñido bajo con sus palabras.

\- No debería haber permitido...

\- No.- ella lo detuvo , levantando su cabeza para mirarlo directamente. - Yo lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Te necesitaba.

Sus manos se movieron para sacar su melena de su rostro.

\- Y yo te necesitaba a ti.

Renuentemente y al escuchar el ruido de las sirenas deteniéndose frente a su edificio, Laura se separó de Saga con una sonrisa. Volteo a ver a Sebastián con su sonrisa de satisfacción para ver los ojos de él que lanzaban fuego. Le dio un último puñetazo antes de mostrarle el dedo medio y decirle:

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado la función maldito hijo de puta! Porque será lo único que conseguirás de mí. Te pudrirás en la cárcel solo y violado por hombres aún más asquerosos que tú!

Dos minutos después, todo el equipo de criminalistas del precinto, estaban tomando fotos y declaraciones de ambos. El peligro había terminado.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura se paró y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la brisa nocturna que le acariciaba la cara.

\- Eres afortunada porque lo tienes a el - se recordó a sí misma respirando la fragancia salada del mar.

Tan pronto había salido del juicio de Sebastián donde lo habían condenado a cadena perpetua, Laura había salido corriendo de los tribunales para ir a esconderse a la playa. Necesitaba convencerse una vez más que todo había terminado. No le había permitido a Saga asistir para darle apoyo moral porque no quería aun, que la viera derrumbarse si las cosas no salían como lo esperaban.

Ahora ahí, mientras sus pies desnudos eran tocados por la fría agua del mediterráneo, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del silencio del ajetreo de la ciudad. No se escuchaba nada más que el viento, el tranquilo rumor de las olas y su propia respiración, lenta y regular.

Retrocedió hasta salir del alcance de las olas para dirigirse hacia una zona llana de arena. Se desabrochó el saco, la dejó caer y de su enorme bolsa sacó una mascada bastante grande que utilizo para sentarse sobre la arena.

Le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Alzó las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, balanceándose un poco mientras pensaba en el pobre Iván y la forma tan estúpida de su muerte. Solo había sido víctima de las circunstancias. Tener un hermano obseso y loco lo había causado. Laura rezó para que Iván finalmente encontrara la paz en el otro mundo y para que ya no volviera a pensar en él..

Por último, con una dulce punzada de melancolía, pensó en Saga. Lo atractivo que era. Simpático, sexy y romántico. Sería que después de todo lo que había sufrido el destino se lo había enviado como recompensa?

\- Es una fiesta privada o puede apuntarse quien quiera?

Laura se quedó helada. ¡Alguien la había estado observando! Trató de mantener la serenidad mientras se esforzaba por distinguir en la oscuridad.

\- Quién está ahí?

Oyó que alguien pisaba la hierba de la playa. Y entonces, surgiendo de entre las sombras, lo vio.

Saga.

\- Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Laura con nerviosismo curvando y estirando los dedos de los pies en la arena para evitar echarse en sus brazos.

\- Quería hablar contigo. Puedo?

\- Claro! - Laura Intentó recuperar la sensación de calma, pero su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Palmeó el suelo a su lado, haciendo todo lo que podía por disimular sus nervios – Ven. Siéntate.

Él se sentó justo a su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros casi se tocaban.

\- Es perfecto.

Laura miró hacia el océano, su proximidad siempre la desconcertaba.

Era imposible no contemplar el océano si estabas sentado en la playa, o al menos no usarlo como distracción mientras pensabas lo que querías decir con exactitud. Laura daba por seguro que era lo que Saga estaba haciendo en aquel momento, con sus ojos fijos en algún punto invisible del oscuro horizonte.

\- Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien - aseguró Laura con voz débil.

\- Segura? —preguntó Saga rodeándole los hombros con un brazo protector.

Laura asintió. Advertía que estaba perdiendo el control. ¿Cómo explicar si no el hecho de poder sentir la sensación del calor de su mano a través de la piel de la ropa que le cubría los hombros? Apoyada en su brazo que la asía posesivamente por el hombro, se sentía protegida y percibió que el deseo la debilitaba. ¿Experimentaría él lo mismo?

Saga suspiro y se preparó para hablar.

\- Sé que no nos hemos conocido en el mejor momento. Y sé que ahora mismo tienes mucho en lo que pensar, con lo de tu reincorporación al servicio activo y que finalmente se hizo justicia con el imbécil de Sebastián —Su mano paró y la dirigió hacia la barbilla de Laura para alzarla y hacer que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos—. Pero desearía que pudieras encontrar la manera de olvidar un poco todo lo que has pasado, porque creo que nos podemos hacernos muy felices el uno al otro.

Laura cerró los ojos por un momento permitiendo que las palabras la penetraran.

\- Yo… yo también lo creo —murmuró con voz entrecortada. La alegría le había provocado un nudo en la garganta.

\- De verdad? —rio Saga sorprendido

Laura abrió los ojos.

\- Déjame a mí explicarte una cosa. —Le tomó la mano y entrecruzaron los dedos con fuerza- Todo esto que sucedió y como sucedió me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedes aplazar las cosas, porque nunca sabes lo que va a pasar. Hasta que te conocí, creía que empezaría de nuevo a vivir mi vida hasta solucionar el asunto de Sebastián. Entonces tendría tiempo para una relación o podría tener más tiempo para mis amigos. Pero llegaste tú en medio del problema y me di cuenta que no importa lo que suceda, siempre por mi profesión tendré problemas pero debo vivir el ahora. Ahora y ahora y ahora y ahora. ¿Tiene sentido? ¿O estoy hablando como una soñadora?

Saga alzó sus manos entrelazadas y apretó suavemente los nudillos contra sus labios.

\- lo que eres y no te has de disculpar por ello. Me gustas así.

\- Jaja. Te habías dado cuenta de los profundos pensadores que estamos hechos tú y yo?

Saga asintió solemnemente, pero en sus ojos se adivinaba picardía.

\- Lo había observado. Profundos, muy profundos. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

\- Déjame pensar. —Laura adoptó la postura de _El_ _pensador_ , apoyando el puño contra su frente, en expresión máxima de concentración—. Ya lo tengo. —Sonriendo, acercó los labios a los Saga y los besó tan sutilmente que sus bocas apenas se tocaron—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- Humm. —Saga meditó sobre ello—. Bien, pero creo seré capaz de superarlo. Déjame ver si puedo dar con un beso digno de dos filósofos de hoy en día.

Inclinó su cabeza y la besó, primero suavemente y después apasionadamente. Laura saboreó el deseo, dulce y meloso, que se intercambiaba entre ellos. Se le nubló la mente cuando sus fuertes brazos la envolvieron, atrayéndola con fuerza.

\- Te amo —murmuró mientras su boca se desplazaba hacia el delicado territorio de su cuello.

\- Yo también te amo —murmuró Laura rendida.

El cielo y la arena parecían vibrar, todo los seres vivos palpitaban con vitalidad mientras Saga le quitaba la cazadora de piel de sus hombros. Sus manos se movían sobre ella con la energía de un hombre insaciable. Sus dedos podían estar acariciándole la espalda y recorrer su cabello un momento después. A Laura no le importaba ser la destinataria de ese deseo, la excitaba, y parecía imaginando dónde exactamente la tocaría a continuación. La única constante era su boca: insaciable, posesiva, se mantenía apretada a la de ella sin interrupción.

En aquel momento cayeron cámara lenta, estirándose sobre la mascada con las extremidades entrelazadas, guiados por la luz de las estrellas que comenzaban a salir y un apetito que no podía, ni iba a ser reprimido. Saga hundió la cara en el cuello de Laura y manoseó salvajemente los botones de su blusa. Cuando los tres últimos se le resistieron, él simplemente los arrancó y el corazón de ella se aceleró. Podía arrancarle la ropa a tiras si quería. Se sometería a lo que fuera, con tal de que se mantuviera la promesa de su cuerpo contra el de ella, en el de ella.

La naturaleza intervino en la ceremonia, aportando una provocativa brisa fresca que navegó por su piel ardiente haciéndole estremecerse de placer.

Saga alzó su cabeza y con ojos ansiosos le subió el sostén de encaje por encima de los pechos. Su respiración, tan firme y profunda unos momentos antes, mientras hacía balance de su vida, ahora brotaba excitada en ráfagas de cortos suspiros. Y entonces… nada.

Laura alzó la cara y se encontró con una sonrisa perversa. Se sintió aliviada. Sólo estaba jugando, y jugando bien, pues su boca aprisionó la rosada cresta de su pezón derecho y empezó a chuparla. Laura suspiró, tensándose bajo sus labios. Él sorbió… y mordió, cambiando el ritmo, y con su juego la llevó al borde de la locura. El fuego de la pasión se encendió entre sus piernas y las arqueó deseosa de abrirse a él como una flor. Y Saga seguía torturándola, cambiando su labor estimulante a su pecho izquierdo. Cerró los ojos mareada. Cuando los abrió, el cielo daba vueltas.

Jadeaba, puede que incluso gimiera suavemente, no estaba segura. Sólo sabía que la luna llena que en ese momento se alzaba en el horizonte, el mar y las estrellas eran testigos de su amor. Tomando su cabeza con las manos, le hizo subirse encima de su cuerpo y con labios febriles devoró su boca. Saga gimió y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Laura podía sentir su erección aprisionada por los jeans, su latido, cálido y persistente, palpitando contra la parte interior de su muslo.

\- Hazme el amor - suspiró Laura - Ahora! Ahora! Ahora! ahora!.

Saga rio con un matiz animal a causa de la lujuria y el deseo. Con una seguridad que la encantó, dirigió las manos a sus pantalones y los desabrochó rápidamente. Laura se alzó un poco para permitirle bajárselos junto con sus braguitas hasta los tobillos, mientras aumentaba su impaciencia. Pataleó para deshacerse de las prendas, esperando que Saga se desnudara con rapidez y penetrara en ella.

Pero él se deslizó por su estómago y con un destello de malicia en sus ojos se apoyó sobre sus brazos para separarle los muslos con suavidad. Entonces lanzó un gruñido de bestial y puso su boca sobre su sexo ardiente.

Laura se arqueó mientras el fuego ascendía por su cuerpo, devorando toda reserva. Chillaba con los lametones lentos de su lengua y cuando el movimiento se volvía frenético se retorcía de puro delirio. El océano bramó su aprobación, pero las olas rompiendo no eran rival para los gritos de placer que escapaban de su propia garganta mientras ondas continuas de placer la sorprendían, dejándola momentáneamente sin sentido.

Claramente satisfecho por el resultado de sus atenciones, se alzó apoyándose sobre los talones. Laura sintió de nuevo crecer el deseo cuando Saga se arrancó su camiseta por la cabeza y la lanzó lejos de sus cuerpos, revelando su musculoso torso. Miró más abajo, él se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera. Entonces se levantó y se deshizo de la última de sus prendas.

\- Este hombre es un dios - fue todo lo que Laura pudo pensar mientras observaba cada centímetro de su escultural y perfectamente proporcionada figura. Repasó con mirada agradecida su cuerpo y le tendió la mano lánguidamente.

Saga la tomó, y se tumbó entre sus muslos. Sus ojos ardían con una fascinante intensidad a causa de su necesidad. Laura se tensó, expectante, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él atrayéndolo. Quería enroscar sus piernas alrededor de aquellas costillas aterciopeladas. Quería sentir cómo calmaba su propia tensión en lo más profundo de su ser.

Apenas deslizándose en su interior, la penetró por etapas, desesperándola y embriagándola. Laura se apretó contra él. Saga retrocedió lentamente, y luego penetró con fuerza, hundiéndose en su interior tan profundamente como pudo. Lo repitió de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Hasta que Laura pensó que iba a partirse por la mitad. Y entonces, justo cuando Laura creía que no lo podría soportar más, aumentó la cadencia y la llevó hasta el borde de la locura.

El ritmo le hizo perder los sentidos. Cada pensamiento, cada sueño, cada deseo que tenía se reducía a eso. El cuerpo de Saga se unió al suyo, la pasión creciendo y envolviéndola en tremendas oleadas, hasta que al final estalló abiertamente, lanzando a Laura al vacío con un grito de éxtasis que rasgó el velo de la noche. A él no le quedó más remedio que responder de la misma manera: bombeó con las caderas salvajemente hasta alcanzar un clímax vibrante, vaciándose en ella con tal ferocidad y pureza que la dejó sin habla.

\- Bueno… creo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba —murmuró Saga mientras se hundía encima de ella. - En realidad se suponía que me iba a hincar sobre una rodilla y pedirte que fueras mi esposa, pero…

\- Saga… cállate. La respuesta es si – dijo Laura con una sonrisa tranquila.

El la rodeó con sus brazos protegiéndola de la brisa. Más tarde podrían hablar de los detalles.

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo**

\- Ella te echó, ¿verdad? —Kanon se rió ahogadamente, desplazándose en el banco de la sala de espera de la pequeña clínica en Rodorio para hacer sitio a Saga.

\- Volveré cuando el momento esté más cerca —se frotó la mejilla ausentemente y Kanon puedo ver claramente la roja impronta de la mano de su esposa perfilada en la oscura piel.

\- Dar a luz puede hacer que las mujeres sean bastante feroces —dijo riéndose de su hermano

Saga gruñó.

\- ¿Quién te invitó aquí, por cierto?

\- Tú

\- No sé qué locura me poseyó.

\- La misma locura que te hizo invitarnos a nosotros también —dijo Aioros, reuniéndose con ellos.— ¿Está Shaina todavía en el parto con Laura?

\- Sí. Ella y Marín están cacareando lo bastardo que soy, asintiendo a cualquier asqueroso nombre que Laura pueda pensar en llamarme.

\- Las mujeres tienen una forma de mantenerse juntas contra sus hombres —dijo Kanon con sabiduría.

\- Deja esa cerveza disfrazada de tarro de café y compadécete de mí – dijo Saga arrebatándosela al embriagado Kanon.

Tomó él mismo una gran cantidad de bebida, necesitando los relajantes efectos más de lo que quería admitir. Laura había estado ya de parto casi ocho horas. No tenía ni idea de que dar a luz pudiera llevar tanto tiempo o ser tan agotador.

Las pasadas horas habían sido tan dolorosas para él como para Laura, podría apostarlo. Su cara todavía le ardía un poco donde ella le había abofeteado. Ella se había disculpado inmediatamente, pero eso no había quitado el ardor. Especialmente cuando ella había seguido su disculpa con un gruñido de dolor y una maldición sobre su virilidad.

Saga y Laura se habían casado en una ceremonia sencilla únicamente con sus amigos en una capilla cerca del santuario. No les había dado tiempo de algo más al darse cuenta que su último encuentro en la playa les había traído una hermosa consecuencia de 9 meses.

\- Tuviste suerte de encontrarte al amor de tu vida y todo me lo debes a mí. Es realmente desafortunado que no te la merezcas.

Kanon y Saga habían hecho un hábito de meterse el uno con el otro. Como hermanos, así evitaban los momentos incomodos y ellos más bien se disfrutaban así.

\- Solo estás celoso. Voy a tener que encontrarte alguien que también te pueda meter en cintura.

\- No gracias. Prefiero ser libre como pájaro. Así puedo coger más seguido —miró maliciosamente con lujuria, sabiendo que Saga no conseguiría ningún acurruque de Laura durante al menos unas pocas semanas después del parto.

Como esperaba, Saga gruñó ante el agudo recordatorio.

\- Dame ese tarro —ordenó Aioros, sin preocuparse de que ya tuviera la baba de los dos hermanos - Me niego a ser el único sobrio aquí.

Pronto la sala de espera estaba pronto resonando con sus risas borrachas y obscenas.

\- Mira este desastre —escupió una voz femenina con repugnancia.— Están aquí afuera teniendo una gran fiesta mientras nosotras estamos ocupadas y tenemos nuestros traseros esclavizados para sacar a uno de sus descendientes.

La risa de Kanon se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Oh querida Shaina —balbuceó él— prometemos estar igual de ebrios cuando tengas a los tuyos

Ella puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación, pero una pequeña curva en los labios la traicionaba.

Kanon intentó abrazarla pero cayó pesadamente en el suelo, riéndose.

\- Eres un maldito lunático —le regañó Shaina, no pudiendo esconder más su sonrisa.

Se inclinó y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse sobre sus pies con una fácil fuerza que siempre la sorprendía.

Marín se acercó a su Aioros. Él le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

\- Ya será pronto, Saga. Laura está preguntando por ti.

\- De acuerdo - Saga se balanceó, levantándose sobre sus pies. - Deséenme suerte, hombres - les saludó, como un soldado que partiera hacia la batalla.

Los dos hombres estaban también demasiado ebrios para entender su gesto. De cualquier forma, ambos devolvieron la alegre onda antes de volver su borracha atención a sus amigas.

Caminó despacio hacia la sala de parto. Estaba casi completamente sobrio para el momento en que llegó y no estaba demasiado sorprendido por ver a Shion y Saori afuera esperándolo.

— Tu hijo está impaciente por ver el mundo —dijo su Shion a modo de saludo.

Saori atrapó sus manos con excitación y amistad.

— Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes dos. Acabo de mirarla. Es tan hermosa!.

— Jajaja no es cierto. Está sudorosa —gruñó Shion en tono de broma.— Su pelo es un desastre. Y tiene una atracción alarmante por lenguaje vulgar.

\- Ahora ve con ella. Y si te lanza un golpe, esquívalo —le empujó Saori a través de la puerta de madera.

Estaba muy emocionada pues sería el primer bebe que nacía de esa generación de caballeros dorados.

\- Mi amor —le llamó ella, sonriendo débilmente desde su cama.

Su compañera estaba de verdad sudorosa, y su cabello estaba de verdad desordenado y desarreglado. Llevaba una simple bata de algodón rosa, su vientre hinchado y lleno, su piel con un rubor ardiente por sus esfuerzos. Pero nunca le había parecido más maravillosa que en ese momento.

\- Daría cualquier cosa por una dosis de morfina en este momento —su voz era ronca e inestable.

Él se colocó al lado de ella cautelosamente.

Laura rió.

\- No te golpearé de nuevo - ella se estremeció con una nueva y violenta contracción, que duró varios largos momentos.— Dame un beso antes de la siguiente - jadeó cuando había terminado.

Él lo hizo, humillado y asombrado de que ella pudiera manejar los dolores que sacudían su cuerpo y todavía lograra ofrecerle la ternura de sus labios.

Saga sujetó su mano durante largos minutos, aliviándola en cada nueva contracción, persuadiéndola con ruegos a que respirara cada vez que se hacían rápidas y duras con el acercamiento de su hijo. Incluso intento distraerla de su dolor con anécdotas de cuando los chicos eran bebes.

\- Oh Dios mío, está viniendo —gimió, alzando las rodillas y colocándolas sobre el pecho.

\- Empuja ahora Laura —le urgió el médico, sabiendo que el momento había llegado.

Pasó otra hora. Laura estaba gritando cada grosería que hubiera oído alguna vez, incluso inventando algunas nuevas. Cada insulto que le lanzaba estaba intercalado con sus votos de amor y devoción eterna. Saga habría encontrado toda la escena bastante humorística si no le golpearan tanto la preocupación y la culpa cada vez que su ella gemía con esfuerzo y agotamiento.

En un largo último empuje, su bebe se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y Laura grito su triunfo. Cayó, sudando y desmadejada, contra las sabanas. El doctor limpió el diminuto bulto que se retorcía en sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas caían en ríos ardientes por las mejillas de Saga. Nunca había sentido tanta alegría, tanto temor.

\- Te amo —tenía que decirlo. Su corazón estaba lleno. Su vida estaba completa.

\- Yo también te amo —jadeó ella alcanzándolo.— Déjame verlo.

Saga colocó a su niño contra el pecho de ella.

\- Es tan hermoso —dijo Laura llorosa al ver el pedacito de alegría con cabello azul.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos de nacido y ya daba cuenta de ser un pequeño guerrero, gritando su presencia al mundo. Pero aunque todo él fuera una réplica de su padre, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre en cada pequeño detalle, ojos oscuros y profundos y ya brillando ferozmente.

Saga la besó apasionadamente, probando su agotamiento y su alegría. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron juntas cuando lloraron sobre su niño.

Veinte minutos más tarde, mientras Laura dormía el sueño agotado de una nueva madre, Saga salió de la sala con su bebé en brazos.

Los doce dorados estaba ya reunida para lograr un vistazo del nuevo integrante de la familia. Todos sonrieron felices por él en este momento de celebración. Saga sonrió a su familia y amigos, agradeciéndolos que le hubiera acompañado en ese momento tan glorioso para Laura y para él..

\- Este es mi hijo, Tomas, y un día peleara con algun hijo de Kanon por la armadura de Géminis — dijo con orgullo.

Todos comenzaron a pasarse al niño para conocerlo y gritaron su nombre regocijándose.

\- Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! —gritaron.

Y una mano diminuta se alzó del envoltorio, la mano de un nuevo y futuro caballero de Athena, como en señal de victoria


End file.
